A Night To Forget
by jenniferlovvrence
Summary: Tohru Honda thought she was a normal girl, but one night when the full moon was out, she changed into a monster. what caused this? who does she love? Y/T/K sorry, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Tohru's point of view. (Italic's are thoughts.)_

I was woken up on Sunday by the streaming rays of light that was starting to fill my room.

I jumped out of bed, and threw open my door

_What time is it?_

I ran down the stairs (tripped on the last one) and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

_Good no one's awake yet. We wouldn't want Kyo to be moodier than usual._

I kept the food ready on the table, and went outside. The sun would show itself completely today. That made me remember my mom. She would always want me outside on days like these. She would tell me of how my Father loved going about, soaking the sun. I loved that too.

I promised her that I'd be happy always.

But I can't do anything right. Not now. Not ever.

Even if I have the Sohma's, I'll truly, always be alone. And for some reason, I truly believed this with all my heart.

I stepped into the pool of sun, as it warmed up my pale skin.

"Miss Honda, would you care to have breakfast with me?" a musical voice asked from behind me.

I turned around quickly to see the beautiful Yuki Sohma. His silver hair and magenta eyes shone like diamonds as the sun reached him. His skin was pale, which almost made him look like a god.

"A-ah, of course Sohma-kun!" I answered quickly, flustered. It seemed awkward to be caught being so free when off guard.

I went back inside and saw that Shigure and Kyo had already reached the table.

"Good Morning everyone!" I said loudly showing my cheery side.

"Good Morning my little flower," Shigure inserting a playful smile on his face.

"Hey." Kyo said. He hasn't talked to me much since that night I saw his true form. I knew he wasn't what I wanted to see, because I knew he looked ugly in his true form. But I was easily accepting that beneath all that ugliness, Kyo stood there as a strong young man.

We all ate silently.

Suddenly I had this strange sensation as if someone was watching. A stare that could almost burn through my skull.

I looked out the front door, which created confusion at the table.

_I know you're out there somewhere...._

"Hey Tohru, what're you looking for?" Kyo's husky voice asked.

"Nothing, I just felt something weird." I answered truthfully.

"Are you sick Miss Honda?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"N-no!! I'm fine. I thought someone was outside! That was all!"

They continued to look worried.

_Why don't the believe me? _In a way, I felt that they couldn't trust me. That I _need_ to be too dependant. It annoyed me a little, but I didn't show them any sign.

I felt bad thinking that. I love them all. They care for me. I'm the first person to find out about the curse, so if I was gone, they'd be alone.

I cringed at the thought.

Kyo left for his Master's house, Shigure went to his office, and Yuki went to his garden.

_I'm left behind again. _I sighed, tears threateningly prickling in my eyes.

I went out to the front door. The sun began to hide behind the clouds.

Suddenly, I saw a blurry figure standing next to one of the thick trees. A boy about my age approached me.

He was definitely made from a billion crystals put together. He beat Yuki's beauty by a million percent. He was snow white and his eyes gleamed a dangerous red, and he had a shoulder length satin-like wavy black hair.

_How could anyone be so beautiful? I _

"Hello," he whispered. It sounded like bells with a low-pitched sound, or a violin playing the D string. I realized I was gaping at him, and quickly shut my mouth.

I tried to answer back, but I realized I wasn't breathing. I regained my composure.

"H-hello!" I choked out. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"I was wandering around Tokyo and I got lost. I'm hours away from my home. So could you make a small exception to let me stay at you're house tonight?" he asked, his voice was pure velvet. I almost moaned at the wonderful sound.

"I…um…I have to ask the owner. It's not my house," I answered a bit more clearly.

"Please," he whispered, goading me further to the point of desire.

"Ah, yes." I sighed.

My first few steps back in the house were unstable but I managed to reach Shigure's office without tripping over my own two feet.

"Shigure-san, there's a man outside who's hours away from his home and asked if he could stay for the night." I said my voice shaky.

Shigure pulled his eyebrows together and pursed his lips together as if in thought.

"Couldn't he make it back? It's only 10 am," he said. He looked straight into my eyes for a moment and nodded." All right."

What did he see in my eyes?_ Was I pleading? Oh my._

"Welcome to the Sohma home. I'm Tohru Honda!" I presented myself to the boy.

"Thank you. I'm Hayate." He took off his shoes and entered the house. His black coat brushed my face as he entered. It smelled sugary sweet.

I made him tea.

The whole time he sat there sipping his tea, and watching me run around the house cleaning.

"Honda-san, do you…_work_ here?" he asked.

The question caught me off guard and I tripped as I made my way to the living room.

Just as I was getting up, a pair of strong, firm hands held my arms and lifted me, and held me close for about five whole seconds. Hayate's incense is going to make me faint with pleasure. My breathing hitched.

"Honda-san?"

It brought me back to the question. What am I to the Sohma's? A family- member, a true friend, or a much too dependant servant girl?

"I live here. In trade to take care of the people who live here," I answered. That was the only truth I knew. "Ah, thank you for helping me," I said noticing that he was still holding me.

He stared for a moment, and then let me go.

"Miss Honda, I'm home!" Yuki called out from a distance. I smiled widely and went to greet him. Yuki-kun always made me happy because of his never-ending kindness.

"Welcome home Sohma-kun. Was anything ready to be harvested?"

"The strawberries are almost ready, and the leeks."

"Strawberries, yes! I'm so happy Sohma-kun."

Yuki tilted his head to one side to see past me. I knew he was looking at Hayate.

"Um, Sohma-kun, this is Hayate-san, he's staying for tonight." I answered Yuki's untold question.

Yuki bowed politely but held a grim expression. _Did he not want people over?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you _Hayate._" He said practically spitting out Hayate's name. "I'm Yuki Sohma.

Shigure came out of his office next. They gave each other greetings. He didn't frown at all. Instead he gave his usual greeting with his famous smile. Kyo came back that evening and gave the same reaction as Yuki. It greatly bemused me.

Kyo was about to go to his room, but he whispered harshly into my ear.

"What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Yuki's P.O.V.(he doesn't know Hayate's reason for being here is)_

Tohru has a boy over. What's their relationship?

I don't want to lose her to anyone. I want her to be mine only. Damn, i sound so selfish!

I felt as if that Hayate is someone us Sohma's won't like. I sensed that something was wrong with him. This uncomfortable tingling sensation. I'm sure Shigure and Kyo felt it too.

But what if something were to happen tonight between those two? Anger boiled within me at the thought.

Tohru is the type of girl who sticks to what she does. She won't even change what zodiac member she likes the most. Which just happens to be that stupid cat.

_I'll tell her tonight. It'll be romantic. The full moon is out. _

I sighed in agreement to my plan.

The sun set slowly, and my heart was beating faster and faster. I remember, I would've always thought of her as a friend, until the day after she saw Akitto.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in her room, studying some physics. Her window was wide open. I watched her work calmly._

_A gust of wind blew in and her small items flew around the room for a few seconds before settling down._

_She quickly grabbed the first thing she saw. An orange hat. It looked strangely familiar to me. From a memory that hurt me deeply._

"_Honda-san, where'd you get that hat?" I asked while helping. "It just seemed that you weren't the type to have this sort of thing."_

_She smiled at my question. "When I was a little girl, I was chased by a bunch of my classmates, and I got lost. Then a little boy saw me and ran. I couldn't help it; I just felt that I had to run after him. I thought I might lose him, but he waited for mw every time. I realized that he had led me home. He gave me his hat. I tried to thank him but he was gone. So this is the only proof he ever existed in my life" She answered to me dreamily. My heart began to pound._

_I looked at the hat for a minute before I spoke. It looked familiar. Like a time when I helped a lost girl…. Tohru Honda. She was the little girl?_

"_Why'd you keep it all these years?" I asked keeping my voice steady._

"_It's a wonderful memory."_

_End of flashback _

That was the moment when my heart started beating for a reason.

The moon was out.

"Miss Honda, could you come to the garden with me?" I asked her. She was in the kitchen pouring stew she had made into five bowls. It angered me that that boy was here.

"Of course" she chimed.

I led her into the woods, but could only go half way until I couldn't resist.

"Miss Honda, remember when you told me about the hat?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Tohru "–sigh- "I'm the boy that helped you."

Her eyes went wide and her grin grew as she hugged my arm. I wished I could hug her completely. I wanted her fully in my arms, in a lovers embrace.

"Tohru, since then my feelings changed about you," I continued.

She replaced her smile with a confused frown.

"It grew." I reassured her. "You're the only one who ever understood. Just one favor became your wonderful memory. Tohru, I love you."

She smiled again, her pale face readily becoming a beautiful pink.

_Does she love me too?_

I leaned to kiss her, but she gasped.

I heard a one man salvo behind me.

A/N: I know, I'm not exactly giving this story my best, but…yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Tohru's P.O.V._

I didn't know what Kyo meant by saying that. And I didn't ask him either. I knew he'd scold me for bothering him with such trivial matters. If you call such a thing trivial.

Maybe I am reluctant to ask because I am secretly afraid of him. I hate myself for that.

As the sun set, I made stew for dinner. Yuki-kun entered the kitchen, looking a little nervous and green. I looked down at his hands which were furiously fidgeting. I internally smiled at this. Yuki never showed this side of him, just like Kyo. Their confidence in their words was the only things they relied on.

"Miss Honda, could you come to the garden with me?" he asked anxiously. He looked anywhere but at my face.

Now why is that?

_Is there something wrong there? Did something happen to our garden?_

"Of course." I answered, concerned. Yuki telling me his secret was something I equally treasured. It was our little secret, the place where we can delve into the sadness in each others lives.

I wiped my hands on my apron and followed him out the back door.

We walked half-way to the garden until he stopped me, his eyebrows furrowing with reluctance.

"Miss Honda, remember when you told me about the hat?" he asked. I nod slightly, wondering where he is going with this. I didn't think it really matters to him about my childhood experiences. "Tohru I'm the boy that helped you."

Yuki-kun helped me. Yuki helped me. It repeat those words in my head, trying to comprehend what he is telling me. Warmth and happiness surge through me. I grin and hug his arm, almost saddened that I couldn't formally hug him.

I didn't listen to a word after that. I was just glad that Yuki was more connected to me than before. It felt nice that I wasn't tied down to them because of the Zodiac Curse, but because our childhood had been crossed once. It brought this strange feeling to my heart knowing that he would go out of his way to help a klutzy girl he never even knew! I was in my own world until I heard the words "I love you". I stopped cold.

_Oh no. What do I say! I don't feel that way! At least I don't think I do..._

I just smile at him, while the alien words still ring in my ears.

He shouldn't feel that way. I wasn't anyone special at all. He didn't have to have those feelings for me when I had no value or significance compared to them. Not that I believed anyway.

My eyes dart behind us when I see a flicker of movement. A beautiful figure with a weapon catches my attention.

I gasp.

Hayate was standing sixteen yards away holding a loaded gun in his hands, pointing it towards Yuki's back.

Yuki turns around quickly and spreads out his arms in defense for me.

"I know, surprising isn't it?" Hayate's velvet voice says.

"Hayate-kun, what are you doing? This isn't good. What's happening?" I frantically ask.

Hayate smirks at me. He tilts his head, his satin hair hanging around his neck. His severe beauty makes my heart stop for a few seconds. He could never fail to stupefy me. He dipped right into explanation, just like they do in the movies.

"I, like millions of people in Japan, am a hunter, hunting super natural beings. We are protectors of the People, and we are the Shield to guard them through the danger that stalks among us. Think of it like a life for a life."

_Hayate's a hunter? What does that even mean? Why is he here? Nobody here would hurt anyone! And if I don't do something, he'll kill Yuki. Has he already done it to Kyo and Shigure?_

"Then you'll take me, but you'll leave Tohru alone!" Yuki yells at Hayate

Hayate smirks again and waves his gun to move Yuki aside.

"Actually, I was after the girl. Don't try anything Tohru dear, I'm armed with silver bullets. I had sensed something strange about you."

That surprises us both. Why would he ever think that I had anything to do with the supernatural other than my ties with the Sohma family?

"No you're wrong. She's ordinary. _I'm_ the supernatural." Yuki argues.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm _never_ wrong," Hayate counters back. "I know _you're _one too, but you seem to be no threat."

I step up.

"Hayate, no one's normal. We're all different. So why do you have to do this? I have no relationship to anything remotely dangerous in the supernatural world other than the Sohma family –which you yourself pointed out weren't dangerous to anyone," I try to reason with him calmly thought I knew that all this was futile, especially he could have anything he wants as long as he has that gun in his hand.

"People _can_ be normal. If one person were to know what you really are, they'd cower in fear."

That did it. That made me really angry. I already have accusing thoughts about me being a burden everyday, but having people fear me was something I would never believe. Tears were beginning to sting in the back of my eyes. Hayate saw that I was beginning to cry, so he smirked as if in triumph.

Then hell broke out.

My spine tingles for a second. It feels strange at the tip of my fingers. My nails has grown into foot-long claws. I feel two of my teeth grow into fangs. My senses are all clear. I can see every leaf on the mossy branches of the old mahogany trees and I could smell all the musky scents of the forest. My muscles felt like they'd been reborn again. My weariness were gone.

I glance at Yuki, who has a look of surprise and fright.

"There, there, I told you," Hayate mocks us.

"Yuki, what happened?" I ask. My voice has changed. It sounds like high-pitched bells. Yuki shook his head.

"You look beautiful." he whispers, his voice wavering.

What had I become?

I crouch down and poise myself for action.

"I'm telling you. No one will accept you. You'll beg to die." Hayate continues.

My heart hammers against my chest inhumanly fast. I was scared, but _wanted _to fight.

A tingling feeling went through my spine again. This time, it felt good. I ran at full speed, zigzagging toward my victim, content.

He starts shooting at me, but he misses every time.

Yuki watches, eyes open wide with horror, to what I am doing.

I am inches from him. I knock his gun away softly, but it brakes through sixty trees to my left. I bare my teeth.

His eyes replace amusement to fear. I find that humorous.

_Yes, be afraid, _someone thought, but I sure knew it wasn't me. Who was that?

My anger toward him is so strong, that I couldn't help but physically harm him. I instantly forget the unfamiliar thought.

I claw at his throat.

I am drenched in blood.

My claws and teeth return to its normal size. Oh God.

What had I done to him? I began gasping as though there wasn't enough air in the world to help me survive. What had happened? What went on? Did I do this to him?

His body lay crumpled on the moist ground, wheezing and wincing in pain. What have I done?

"I'm sorry, Hayate." I say kneeling beside him. I take his head and lay it on my lap and begin to stroke his hair softly.

"I'm sorry too. You know, I hate my job! My parents were hunters too. I got dragged into this. Forgive me. Damn, you're pretty strong. ." he simply chokes out nonchalantly as if the moments that led to us apologizing to each other hasn't even happened.

"How could you forgive so easily? I almost killed you!" I scream at him.

"Seeing someone as hot as you is enough. I mean you turned into a monster, but that wasn't ugly! That's different. I've never seen that." I stare at him incredulously.

"Thank you, I think. Yuki-kun, please help me lift him back home."

"You want to help him after he tried to _kill_ you?" Yuki asks.

I wait for a moment and nod.

"He can help me. I can find out what I am." I answer quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We carry Hayate all the way home. He groans every time I try to straighten my back.

_Sheesh! Why do men have o be so heavy?_

Kyo was standing at the door way, wearing an angry expression. Shigure was behind him his mouth moving unbelievably fast.

He spots us and runs quickly towards us.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Yuki and I glance at each other for a moment.

"Out. Now get out of the way baka nekko." Yuki answers calmly.

Kyo was going to respond but he glanced at who we were carrying.

"What the hell happened to him?" he asks.

"Yuki-kun, why don't we just tell them the truth." I suggest.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo questions.

We lay Hayate on the long couch, as I explain everything. Shigure seemed less interested until I mentioned that Yuki, and Hayate said I looked beautiful.

"Are you able to control it?" Shigure asked. Unanswered questions kept on forming.

Hayate let out a loud moan. I had bandaged him up pretty good. But he still complained to annoy me.

"She's a unique monster", – cringe- "my dad and his relatives would have called it Child of the Moon. Like a werewolf except she ain't no dog. More like a shape shifter." Hayate said.

I turned to face him.

"You're saying that I'm a half and half?"

"Exactly."

I grabbed the hand mirror on the table and stared at myself as I slowly made the change.

They were right. I was beautiful…too beautiful to be recognized as Tohru Honda.

My hair turned a dark shade of brown, and my eyes were fierce red, like Hayate's, my lips were blood red and full, and my skin was pale as snow.

"Wow," Kyo and Shigure whispered together. They admired my claws and envied to have my weapon attached to me.

Yuki looked out the window, frowning.

_How do I tell him that I can't accept him? Sort of. Who knows what i feel for him?_

"Well, we better go to bed" Shigure said after everyone ate dinner. Hayate claimed the couch.

I went into my room, climbed on my bed and fell into a deep slumber.

_Yuki's P.O.V._

It was shocking to me that Tohru would help that idiot hunter after he tried to kill her.

It also made me uncomfortable to have never known she was inhumanly beautiful.

I didn't even know how she felt. Hayate had interrupted.

I watched as Tohru went into her room and closed her door behind her.

I opened Kyo's room.

He looked up at me, and his expression changed from sleepy to hatred.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled.

"I want to ask you something," I told him. "How do you feel about Miss Honda?"

His eyes went wide with disbelief.

"As a friend." He answered.

"Is that all?" I asked.

He paused for a moment.

"I don't know."

"That's all I want to know."

"Hey! What about you? Don't you dare say anything! Damn!"

It was official. Kyo is going to fall for her too. I have to get her answer me fast. I don't want to lose her to anyone.

I went back to my room and lay down in bed.

_Tohru, I'm desperate! Please. I can't take your image from my head! What are you thinking about now? Oh god, I feel like a letch._

I thought about her other form. Wouldn't Hanajima be able to sense different waves from Tohru?

My eyelids felt heavy but I fought it. There is so much confusion. I can't sleep during it.

_Akitto, what will he do?_

I gasped at the thought.

_Tohru, she'll be completely clueless and trust Akitto! He'll find out. Until then, I'll make sure Tohru is safe._

_Tohru…I love you. _

Author's note: I'm sorry if nobody liked this chapter. I was randomly writing. I'll make sure the next chapter is better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning passed like any other, except the intrusion of Hayate's cheesy jokes.

After breakfast, Shigure announced to Hayate that he has to leave.

He momentarily cursed and left through the door saying, "I'll be back for you Tohru, babe!"

As we approached the school, Arisa and Hanajima came to our view.

"Hey Tohru, prince charming, _orangey._" Arisa yelled.

"Good morning Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" I greeted them back.

Hanajima made a face when she walked towards me. I wore a confused expression.

"Tohru, your waves…have changed," she whispered.

"Yeah, and you _look _different too. Gorgeous…er." Arisa added.

It hit me. Of course. The sudden change last night would change things about who I really am. That may be the cause of the wave change.

"I don't know. We shouldn't worry about that though. We'll be late for class." I answered guiltily.

_I can't tell them about me. I don't want them to hate me._

The whole day, Yuki avoided me. Kyo always tried to start fight with him, but Yuki brushed him aside.

I could not stand it any longer.

After school ended, I ran up to him, as he tried to come up with some lame excuse to avoid me.

"Tohru, I have some student council things…"

"No! You don't! Stop making excuses! I need to talk to you." I cut him off. I realized people were watching me yell at their beloved Prince.

We went to the back of the school.

"Tohru, I'm in a hurry." Yuki started.

"Yuki, you need to know that I can't accept your feelings. I don't see you as anything but a family or a friend." I confronted

He looked slightly hurt by the confrontation.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Is there any way you would change your mind?" he whispered back.

"I'm not sure."

"Well…it doesn't mean I'll change my mind."

"But…."

"Tohru, you're the first girl that _actually_ caught my attention. You made it clear that the real world isn't all that bad. So maybe you don't feel the same I do now. I can wait. Even if it takes forever."

"Don't expect any changes soon."

He chuckled at that.

"I'm sorry _Miss_ Honda," he said. He smiled. "And I _did _have something to do with the rest of the student council."

I walked home with Kyo.

"Hey, where did you and Yuki go?" he asked suspiciously. "You actually _yelled. _Wow, someone should've caught that on tape.

"He was avoiding me. He told me he wasn't feeling well." I lied.

"Tohru, we both know what I am."

"Yeah," I mumbled. The gruesome monster flashed into my mind. I shook my head to get rid of the memory from my head. I loved Kyo just the same as Yuki, but when I think of him in his terrible form; it makes me guilty to think that I feared him a little.

It was slightly drizzling. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see where I was going.

I tripped over my own feet, and was caught by two protective arms.

An awkward POOF was heard.

"I'm sorry Kyo!" I screamed. I looked around for anyone.

_No one._

I searched for his clothes and started on out walk once again.

"Tohru, as I was saying, we both know what I am. I need to tell you something."

"What is it Kyo-kun?"

"I…I just figured this out. I …really…_really_ like you Tohru." He said.

"Why thank you!" I thanked him.

I suddenly figured out what he meant.

_Wow. I'm slow._

We were so close to the woods. Behind one of the trees I spotted Hayate with a smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I didn't update for so long because I planned to edit all my chapters for this story because I don't write like this anymore. My writing has improved a great deal. This was my first FF story. But I got too lazy, so over the next few weeks, I'll be posting the original chapters … as I find them.

Chapter 6

I pondered at what I had just heard.

_Not again,_ I whined in my head.

I couldn't handle another broken smile from anyone.

Lightning flashed across the sky as it started raining harder.

"Kyo-kun, let's go home. We don't want to catch a cold do we?" I asked.

He was just about to protest but I turned away and began walking again, back home.

I left the clothes in front of the door, so Kyo got it when he changed back.

Once I entered, Hatsuharu Sohma was sitting in front of the television eating a bag of potato chips.

"Hello Hatsuharu-san, what a pleasant surprise!"

He turned his head at my direction and nodded once, and turned back, tuning everything but the TV off.

I sighed and quickly went to make dinner.

I heard Kyo's footsteps as he came into the house. I knew if I didn't answer him soon, my life would be endangered. (Of course it really wouldn't be)

I heard his footsteps going up the stairs and was only left all but a memory.

_The roof_, I guessed.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly.

I recognized the overly sweet scent of none other than the devious Hayate.

"Told you I'd be back," he whispered in my ear. The blood rushed to my face, which quickly turned to anger. This emotion was something I wasn't used to, so I felt a wave of confusion as heat devoured my body.

"Get off", I mumbled. "Don't think I belong to you because you're the one to try to kill me first."

"You know you should try to accept me. I know you better than anyone." He continued to lean further, that if I turned around for any reason his lips would land….

The words pouring out of his mouth angered me. I swiped my hand to knock him down, but he ducked having experience.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a wink that left me disgusted.

_It's so dark in here. Where's the light?_

I was walking towards nothing. It was too dark.

A small light was visible ahead. I ran towards it, a smile stretching across my face.

This place was full of light. The only thing I could see was light. Nothing else. From a distance a shadowy figure came to view.

Yuki.

Though the boy looked like yuki, he was in the worst condition ever. He had claw marks from his left cheek to his right arm, spilling a quartz of blood with every step.

He slightly parted his lips and a whooshing sound came out and he began to speak slowly.

"How…could you…do this…to…me." he choked.

"Yuki-kun, what happened?" I screamed. There were more people coming. Kyo, Shigure, Haru, Momigi, Kagura, Hatori, Ayame, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, Arisa, and Hanajima. They were in the same condition as Yuki. They were saying the same things as him.

Finally as Akitto came, his scars starting at his forehead, everyone fell to the floor, dead.

"You, you stupid monster!" he screeched. "You destroyed everyone for your own pleasure!" he fell to his knees, and then toppled over.

"I'll never forgive you." he whispered.

I tried running back to the darkness, back to where I belonged but I couldn't reach there.

No matter how hard I ran, the darkness seemed further and further away.

_Once you're exposed, there is no turning back. Hide…forever._

I woke up with a start as Akitto's and some stranger's voice echoed in my head.

I cried myself to sleep.

_I don't belong. _

I thought about ripping apart the paper boy who delivered the Sunday newspaper, and a warm happiness clouded my head.

_Oh no! What am I thinking? I can't stand this! I need to leave!_

I quietly escaped outside.

I ran deep into the woods. Where it was safe enough for me.

I stomped my foot in anger, and suddenly fifty trees in front of me ripped off the moist ground and vanished.

_I posses a strange power._

I hated myself for being this way. Yuki… is he stupid to keep this side of me?

I finally noticed my change in attitude.

_Was I always this mean? No. this stupid monster possessing my body has changed my whole attitude. I'm saying stupid and idiot…words I've never used before._

_Get out, monster._

I waited for something or someone to reply.

_No,_ the monster said in the back of my head. The voice sounded like mine but with an ice lingering on it.

Imaging one of the devil's pawn in me scared me to death. I continued crying.

_I want to die._

_Then die_, the icy voice told me.

_This is my body, get out!_ I screeched in my head.

A chuckle was the answer given to me.

I returned back to the Sohma's home. I can't live out there either. What would i do with my life?

_Kill._ It whisperd.

Please Review! Reviews make my day! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Italics with the quotation marks is the demon. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

The next morning, Yuki, and I acted like always. But Kyo wouldn't stop staring at me, with longing eyes.

In the end I gave up, and told him my true feelings. In return he gave me something I didn't want: a broken smile.

Shigure told us he would be away for a few weeks on some trip due to his writing and Kyo couldn't take it any longer in this house. So he left to stay at his Master's house.

I hardly spoke the whole day, which worried Momigi.

He kept on bothering me so much.

"Tohruuuuuu! I have this new stuffed bunny that is filled with candy!" he cheered.

His importance with candy seemed useless to listen to.

While the demon kept whispering _kill_ the whole day.

I took in a deep breath as me and Yuki walked home.

I made dinner for him, as the endless silence stretched.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong," I answered grimly.

"I still care. I want to know what's bothering you. You don't have to tell me though."

"Okay! There's a demon in my body that made me into the monster I am! Every time I think of killing someone, I'm _happy_! When will it be when I actually kill someone for real?"

Yuki took his time mulling over what I'd just said.

"How long have you known this?"

"Last night." I whispered. "I don't want this demon in me."

"_It's not like I want to be in you either."_ The demon spoke.

"THEN GET OUT!" I screamed, startling Yuki.

"_I was put in your body for a reason, idiot. What's your unaccomplished goal in life?"_

_Well, I want to finish school, for mom, and I also want to break the Sohma curse._ I thought calmly.

"_I don't do school work. I must be sent here to break that curse. No need to explain, I know all about it. It was the devil himself who did that you know? Cast the curse."_

_Why?_

"_God only does good things for people, right? But when someone does something bad, the devil does something horrible to them. A Sohma a few centuries ago did something, I can't remember, unforgivable. And a month ago, I disobeyed the Oman, and was put into this body of yours. I have to help you break this fucking curse, or else I'll never be able to come out."_

_How?_

"_It requires a lot of energy from your body. It may even kill you. You should ask them first. The family."_

_You're rather nice for a demon._

"_Shut up. I'll kill you myself."_

_Whatever._

Yuki was worriedly looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Yuki, wouldn't you like the curse to break." I asked.

He seemed confused but replied, "Yeah."

"Yuki, I'll help you. I just need all the Sohma's at one place. Yuki, I can help you!" I said excitedly.

"How?" he asked.

"Energy! The demon will help me!"

He wasn't going to believe meat first, but I knew he would. After all that's happened in our lives, anything is possible to believe.

His face brightened which took my breath away.

_I've never seen him this happy._

In a flash, he cupped his hands on my elbows and fiercely pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I was stunned at first.

I didn't argue. Instead I kissed him back just as fierce. I could tell we were definitely not being careful with each other.

Through the back door I saw Hayate gawking at us. I waved him away.

_I'll give Yuki what he wants. I'm too happy to care if I've mistaken myself and fell in love with Yuki. _

Happiness overwhelmed me.

Free.

No curse.

Happiness.

We were still kissing - both of us intoxicated, dizzy with the madness of this - unable to let go of each other.

_We're going to be in a happy place. _

_We all are._

**Author's Note: I apologize. This chapter was short. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author's Note: this chapter is very short. That is all.**

I woke up in the middle of the afternoon.

I looked over to my side.

Yuki was gone.

I searched around me frantically, to see if I had squished Yuki to his end.

"Yuki, where are you? Oh no. Oh no!" I screamed.

Under Yuki's clothes I heard a small ruffling. I cleared the space and Yuki was there looking exhausted.

"Yuki-kun, are you okay?" I asked.

"Miss Honda…oh, I've transformed," he murmured.

I gulped down the bile that was rising in my throat.

_What does he think about last night? Oh goodness._

"Miss…Tohru, about last night… um…does that mean…." he began but was interrupted by the familiar POOF.

I turned around by habit, and waited to see if he would go on.

_This is so embarrassing. I never thought I would react that way last night._

"Tohru, does that mean you've accepted me?" he asked in a small voice. I knew he didn't want to be hurt again, so he tried to keep as quiet as possible.

I turned around. Yuki still had no shirt on.

"I was confused a little. I was so happy. It's hard to understand…to say…." I started.

He put his thumb on my chin and lifted my head.

"What does that mean?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yes," I whispered.

And once again we were in an embrace (without the hugging ((which was awkward)))

**A/N: So what do you think? XD Like it? REVIEW! **

**P.S. No, they didn't have sex. I just re-read this chapter and the writing kept on making me think as if I'd intended them to have slept together. They didn't. So…yeah. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Momigi's P.O.V.**

When I see Tohru at lunch, I see the people around her.

They watch her with adoring, protective eyes. It makes me happy people care for her.

Though when I saw the zodiac men, it was different sometimes.

Yuki and Kyo always tried to be closer to her, and with every attempt they got.

While Haru watches hopelessly as a bystander, I shook my head in disappointment.

I know that Haru wants the same thing as Yuki and Kyo. I know he'd treat Tohru with so much more love than the other two. They have so much going on in their life.

I think he deserves her. Of course he does.

Then again, whenever I get home and see Hatori, he too is falling for Tohru.

For example, it could be about two weeks and Hatori would comment on her cooking as if she was there washing the dishes.

Hatori, too, would be perfect for her. Age is no matter. It never is.

Though when I see her, I don't see her as everyone else does.

She is my best friend, almost like my cousin or my older sister.

I want her to be the same forever.

Wishes don't always come true.

Tohru was acting strange for the past while. Her voice, attitude, and looks changed. More like an adult than her childish self.

I guess things can't stay the same forever.

**Akitto's P.O.V.**

Why did that girl resist the urge to run and scream from the monster that lived with her?

Why can't I just command her to leave that home and never do anything with my family?

I got up and dressed to visit Shigure's house a thousand times since she left my home. I wanted to witness how she was doing after knowing Kyo's secret. She had grown in on our family and I knew it would hurt her to leave.

So why couldn't I bear to see that?

For some strange reason, I don't _want_ to see her hurt.

Even Hatori didn't listen to me when I told him to erase her memories.

God, Tohru, what have you done to me?

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar car drive towards the house.

_Oh, Hatori's coming too._

I barged into the house, and into the dining room, where Tohru and Yuki were eating lunch.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked confused.

I was gasping for breath. I laughed a little.

_Tohru… my beautiful Tohru._

I decided to come home. I can't stay away from her. Impossible.

She grinned and jumped over the table and gave me big tight hug.

"Kyo-kun, I'm so glad you're back!" she screamed.

POOF!

"Sorry Kyo-kun!"

I looked at Yuki and I saw him twitch when she said that.

She went to make more lunch. She was happily humming. I'm so friggin' happy, that she'd be like this because I came back.

Maybe I still have a chance.

I sat across from Yuki.

He was glaring at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Don't you dare touch Tohru…" he put on a sly evil smile. "She's mine."

Was this true?

My heart shattered in to a million tiny pieces.

How long would I take to recover?

**A/N: OMGGG, I really hate the way I wrote this story! I like the IDEA of the story, but I feel that I've failed at the composition. So, sorry for the grammar and my epic failure at details! :'( But I'm too lazy to re-write it! Ok, I'll stop whining!**

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Tohru's POV**

I was very glad that Kyo was back home.

Of course, it would be a little strange with the relationship I had with Yuki.

I returned to the table with a large grin.

The mood was terrible around the table.

Kyo's face was twisted in pain. He was scowling, but it looked like he was in pain.

Every time he opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded.

I thought about my decision.

Have I really chosen the right person? Yuki was perfect, but Kyo….

"_Heh heh. Well, I guess the princess is having a little trouble with a stupid emotion. Love. Feh." My demon said amused._

_Shut up, demon. This is my problem. You have nothing o do with this._

Kyo interrupted my mind conversation by getting up and heading for the stairs without a word.

Kyo, you poor boy. I'm sorry. I just chose Yuki. I know what you wanted.

**Kyo POV**

What did I expect?

For her to love me?

I inhaled deeply, trying to help my heavy numbed heart.

I heard footsteps climbing the ladder, to the roof.

No matter what, she'll always know where I'll be.

Her head poked up, searching for me.

"Over here." I mumbled.

She quickly moved to sit by my side.

"Kyo, please tell me what's wrong." She whispered.

I inhaled again, and began my stupid tantrum.

"Why him? Why Yuki _again_? I'll love you more than he'd ever. Why not me?" I noticed my voice was getting quieter.

She waited a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I was breathing heavily now. Was this a final decision?

"No-" I moaned.

"Kyo-" she began.

I silenced her by awkwardly putting my arms around her, enough to not transform.

I cried, my sound being muffled by her tiny stomach.

I didn't know how long it was.

I finally stopped and lifted my head.

Tears were streaming down her face too.

"Oh…oh no." I said using my sleeve to wipe away her tears, "Please don't cry."

Her tears slowed but didn't stop flowing.

I gently kissed her.

She didn't kiss me back, but stayed still.

I kissed her a few more times, adding a little more force each time.

"I love you so much," I said my lips brushing against hers as I spoke.

Once again, our moment was disturbed by a thunder and rain.

I looked over her shoulder and I saw Yuki's angry face.

Behind him, behind a tree, I spotted Hayate. Sheesh, he's always behind something

I'm not fair at all.

**A/N: Review! Tell me what you think so far? Tohru's real OC, isn't she?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tohru's P.O.V.

It was time to stop slacking around. I need to figure out how to break the curse using "energy".

_Demon, tell me how to do this, _I asked.

"_What? No 'please'?" _she answered annoyed.

_Stop fooling around. If you don't help me, you're stuck inside me forever._

"_Well…breaking a curse is a matter of sacrifice and choice."_

_What do I need to sacrifice? _

"_If you mess up, you could lose your life."_

I was in bed, ignoring every sound around me.

For every pain I have inflicted on Kyo and Yuki, I must pay them back.

"_First, you need to get all the Sohma's in one place. Including Akitto."_

"_Then, I want you to focus on the most important person in your life, dead or alive."_

"_Keep your focus on that one person only. If you get distracted…bye bye Tohru Honda."_

That's all I had to do. It seemed easy. My life wasn't as important as everyone else's.

**Morning….**

I woke up early to make breakfast.

Last night before I went to bed, there was a voice mail telling us that Shigure would be coming home today or tomorrow.

It was the perfect time.

I left for school without Yuki or Kyo. I don't want to face either of them now.

I walked on the smooth pavement.

_Will I be able to walk on this sidewalk ever again?_

"Yo, Tohru!" a familiar voice called.

I turned around to face Hayate.

"What?" I asked.

"So, seems you're in some trouble."

"No, now leave me alone."

"Alright, but I'll watch the mysterious things unfold itself. Believe me, when you're gone, I'll tell the world about you monsters." He said menacingly.

He smirked and walked off.

That night, I hadn't spoken a word with anyone.

I called all the other Sohma's. I invited them all.

I asked Hatori to get Akitto.

"I need all the zodiac members here." I told him.

"Yes, but could you tell me the reason?" Hatori asked.

"You'll find out."

Everyone was here. I even saw new faces.

It didn't matter what animal they were now, just that they're free from what they were born with.

I instructed them to form a circle around me.

Akitto was burning with rage.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ODER ME AND MY FAMILY?" he screamed.

"I can break the curse. Just wait and be quiet." I commanded.

"IT'S IMMPOSSIBE! SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T BREAK IT. YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T!"

Hatori and Shigure held on to Akitto's arms and forced him to stay.

Yuki and Kyo were as confused as the rest.

I closed my eyes and focused on my important person. Mom.

I pressured myself to have something happen.

Suddenly I felt the energy give off of me.

I opened my eyes and in front of me, there was a attractive girl. Her hair was long and dark; her eyes were two glowing embers from a living fire. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the night.

She looked like my demon form but so much more beautiful.

_It's her. The demon. So that's what she looks like._

"_I don't look like this," _the demon whispered. "_This is just how your mind sees me. Humans can't ever visualize how a demon looks like."_

I ignored what she said. _So the first time I transformed, it was her. She practically saved my life._

"_Focus! _Focus_!"_ she screamed.

I saw a magenta color around me. It was radiating off me. It was being sucked in by each of the family member.

After a few seconds a hazy smoke figures of animals came out of each of them.

I couldn't breath.

I gasped, but choked.

My hands flew to my throat.

"_You lived a good enough life Tohru. Your life seems to be fading away,"_ the demon said.

As every second of my life wasted away, my thoughts clouded around my mother.

_I'll be okay._

I fell on my knees and then blackout.

I felt nothing. I'm gone.

**Yuki's POV**

The strange colored fog disappeared.

I saw Tohru on the dirt, her body lying limp.

Now I was afraid.

I ran towards her just like everyone else except Akitto was.

There were screaming and crying.

I got through everyone and reached Tohru.

I put my arms around her and pulled her to me.

_I love you Tohru Honda. Thank you for giving me the chance._

**Tohru's POV**

I can see myself right there on the earth.

Everyone was regaining conscious.

They see me, and they run to my side yelling. Worried written all over their face.

The ones that never met me stood where they were, with Akitto.

Where am I now?

I could see someone on both sides of me, except I couldn't take my eyes off the amusing scene from below.

How funny it is, to look at people expecting someone to wake up when that one person was dead.

Why did I still feel strange? I shouldn't be so mean anymore.

I tore my gaze away from the earth and to the person to my left.

My eyes were definitely deceiving me. I know it!

I saw mom right there, smiling showing at the same time a sad look.

Next to mom, stood my dad.

And next to dad was Hayate.

_Hayate was dead too?_

"We send him down there to you, so he could help you get that _thing_ out of you," dad said.

_This is strange. I am dead. I am saddened that I had to leave the Sohma's, but I am with my true family. I don't need anyone else. Let them live in their own misery._

"I'm home," I replied with a triumphant smile.

**To people who are confused: Tohru got distracted and dies. So her spirit is up in heaven with her mom and dad. It also turns out Hayate is also someone dead. And I know, all Fruits Basket fans, Tohru acted like a total bitch in her last thoughts (italics)**

**One more chapter left :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yuki's P.O.V.

Everything is a boring, dull, dark void.

Tohru's gone.

The curse is gone, but none of us can cheer about that.

Why?

She's only a girl. But why can she make the whole family feel like this?

Kyo doesn't eat anymore. He spends all his time on the roof.

Shigure is writing a book completely dedicated to her.

Ayame makes clothes now, which were Tohru's type of fashion.

I don't do anything.

I can't. We're all alone.

I looked out the balcony and I saw a figure. I squinted and the figure became clearer.

It was Tohru. She was wearing the same thing she wore before her death.

I got up and rushed to the glass door, and immediately she vanished.

_I love you so much Tohru Honda._

**Third POV**

People who knew Tohru Honda grieved her mysterious death.

They visited her grave many times. No one could replace our joyful protagonist.

Once she is gone so is the meaning of happiness.

They watched out their windows into the blue sky that always came tomorrow.

They sometimes see her. They know it's just their mind but they see her right there watching them.

Nobody knows how, but they know that time has officially stopped.

And with that, a dark, beautiful demon flew through the sky, laughing.

**The End**

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that A Night to Forget has finally ended. Yeah, I was very disappointed in myself. But one day, I WILL edit this whole thing and make it a better story for newer readers. Thanks for sticking around and reviewing! All the reviews have made me so happy! Thank you so much! Check out my other stories if you're interested! **


End file.
